marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Edward Stark
of Our Time The Merchant of Death Iron Mongers (with Obadiah Stane) The Consultant Robotic Wunderkind Howardson Metal Man Shellhead Big Man in a Suit of Armor Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist The Mechanic Billionaire in a Flying Metal Suit The Legionnaire The Man That Killed the Avengers The Homeless Person On The Couch The Futurist Tin Can Tony Stank Douchebag Chattering Animal Earth's Greatest Defender Howard Potts |species = Human (Cyborg) |citizenship = |gender = Male |age = |DOB = May 29, 1970 |DOD = 2023 (resurrected by Hulk, Helen Cho, and Nick Fury in the Prime Timeline) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * *Avengers Academy |movie = *''Iron Man'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' (post-credits scene) *''Iron Man 2'' *''Thor'' (mentioned) *''The Avengers'' *''Iron Man 3'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (picture) *''Europa'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Ant-Man'' (mentioned) *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (mentioned; deleted scene) *''Web-Warriors: Homecoming'' *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (mentioned) *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Web-Warriors: Far From Home'' *''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'' *''Iron Man 4'' *''Thor: Love and Thunder'' *''War of the Realms'' |oneshot = *''The Consultant'' (stock-footage) *''All Hail the King'' (mentioned) |tv series = *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (mentioned) *''Daredevil'' (mentioned) *''Luke Cage'' (mentioned) *''Runaways'' (figure) *''Cloak & Dagger'' (mentioned) |web series = *''WHiH Newsfront'' (footage) *''Team Thor'' (mentioned) *''Team Thor: Part 2'' (drawing) |game = *''Iron Man'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Iron Man 2'' *''Iron Man 3 - The Official Game'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game'' (mentioned) |comic = |actor = *Robert Downey, Jr. *Davin Ransom (young) |voice actor = *Ari Ross *Stephen Stanton *Eric Loomis *Adrian Pasdar |status = Alive (Prime Timeline) Deceased (Ultron Timeline) Alive (Loki Timeline) Alive (Non-Thanos Timeline) }}Anthony Edward Stark, nicknamed Tony for short, was was a billionaire industrialist, inventor, a founding member of the Avengers, and the former CEO of Stark Industries, a company originally started by his father, Howard Stark. Stark was self-described as a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. With his great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark was one of the world's most powerful men, and enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings in Afghanistan. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming known as an Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as Obadiah Stane. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man. Fresh off from defeating enemies all over the world, Stark found himself dying due to his own Arc Reactor poisoning his body, all while he was challenged by Anton Vanko who attempted to destroy his legacy. Due to their assistance in both these battles, Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. where he used his position to upgrade their technology while he began a relationship with Pepper Potts. With the world yet again being threatened, Stark joined the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri and Loki. Due to the battle, he suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, leading him to create the Iron Legion to safeguard the world and help him retire. Threats of the Mandarin forced Stark to come out of retirement to protect his country, inadvertently putting his loved ones at risk and leaving him defenseless when his home was destroyed. Stark continued his mission, finding Aldrich Killian was behind the attacks and that Trevor Slattery was a pretend Mandarin. Eventually, Stark defeated Killian, almost losing Pepper Potts in the process. In the wake of the battle, Stark destroyed all of his armors with the Clean Slate Protocol. However, when the Avengers were officially demobilized due to the War on HYDRA, Stark built more armors and resumed his role as Iron Man, aiding them in the capture of Wolfgang von Strucker and acquiring Loki's Scepter. Once the threat of HYDRA had been ended, at last, Stark, influenced by Wanda Maximoff's mind games, built Ultron with the help of Bruce Banner as a new peace-keeping A.I. to protect the world and allow the Avengers to retire. However, Ultron believed that humanity threatened the world and thus, according to his program, decided to extinguish humanity. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated, however not without massive civilian cost and many lives being lost. After the Ultron Offensive, Stark retired from active duty, still haunted by his role in the chaos the A.I. created. The guilt of creating Ultron and causing so much destruction and loss of life eventually convinced Stark to support the Sokovia Accords. However, Stark's own strong support of the Accords lead to a disagreement with his ally Captain America, who opposed the act and what it meant for the team. When Rogers then proceeded to further break the law to protect the Winter Soldier, Stark was forced to lead the manhunt for his old ally, igniting the Avengers Civil War. Eventually, Stark learned that Helmut Zemo had manipulated them into conflict and rejoined his friend, only to have Zemo revealed that Barnes was responsible for the murder of his parents, causing Stark to seek revenge and fight both Rogers and Barnes. Rogers, aided by the interference of Barnes and Stark's subsequent distraction and mindless grief, managed to disable the armor and put an end to the fight. With Rogers on the run and Barnes in Wakanda, Stark returned to New York to become a mentor to Spider-Man and to guide him in order to make him a better hero than he ever was. Stark proposed to Pepper Potts, and was recruited by Doctor Strange and Bruce Banner to defend Earth from Thanos Rex and the Black Order. Strange was captured, prompting Stark and Spider-Man to rescue him from captivity and travel to Titan to battle Thanos with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Stark later battled one-on-one with Thanos and made him bleed but was subsequently beaten to submission. He was ready to die in order to save the universe, but Doctor Strange interfered. Strange surrendered the Time Stone to Thanos in exchange for Stark's life. Stark remained on Titan with Nebula as they watched their allies disintegrate into ashes. Stark and Nebula used the Benatar to escape Titan, but were stranded in space as the ship was damaged. They were rescued by Captain Marvel, who brought them to the New Avengers Facility. While Nebula joined the Avengers, Stark chose to retire, marrying Potts and having a daughter, Natasha Stark. Five years after the Snap, Stark rejoined the Avengers after discovering the key to travel through time, traveling back to 2012 to retrieve the Scepter and then to 1970 to regain the Tesseract. After gaining all of the six Infinity Stones, Stark used them to eliminate Thanos and his army once and for all, sacrificing his life in the process. At Stark’s funeral, his family, the other Avengers, and their allies honored his sacrifice. Days after his death, Stark was brought to the Cradle, a secret facility where he was brought back to life using treatments developed by Project Regeneration under the orders of Nick Fury. With Doctors Bruce Banner and Helen Cho assistance, the procedure was a success and Tony Stark returned to the Avengers and founded the Avengers Academy as a way to openly guide people, who were gifted with abilities and learn to become heroes. He even founded the Young Avengers, a team of young superheroes of whom he gave important tasks, and would also train Riri Williams. Biography Return Days after his death, Nick Fury and Helen Cho meet with Bruce Banner, explaining the secret project that has been worked on for years before the Battle of New York and replaced Project T.A.H.I.T.I.. Banner believes that this wouldn't work, but Cho explained how she worked on different procedures on the Regeneration Cradle that her father Philip Cho worked on since its creation and that it worked on a number of individuals, including Pietro Maximoff. Shocked that this was the secret classified project that brought Pietro back, Banner was angered that Fury didn't tell him, but agreed to help with the project to bring Tony back. Banner, Cho, and Fury took him to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility called the Cradle, located somewhere in Canada. As they placed his body in the Cradle, Cho activated the machine which began to repair the organs, lungs, heart, and brain in a highly cellular level. During the process, Fury injected an alchemical serum to increase the strength within the body. After at least a few hours, Cho, Banner, and the doctors were actually able to bring Stark back to life days after he had been killed. He gasped for air when he woke up, allowing Banner to wrap a blanket around him and to keep him warm. He asked if he was dreaming, only for Banner to tell him to rest with a smile. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - Resurrector **Helen Cho - Resurrector *Avengers **Bruce Banner / Hulk - Resurrector *Thunderbolts **Melissa Joan Gold / Songbird **Kobik External Links * * Category:Americans Category:Avengers Category:Avengers Academy Staff Category:Businesspeople Category:Cambridge University Students Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased Characters - Non-Thanos Timeline Category:Engineers Category:Heroes Category:Infinity Formula Users Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Inventors Category:Mechanics Category:Mighty Avengers Category:Millionaires Category:Physicists Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Scientists Category:Secretaries Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Stark Family Category:Stark Industries Leaders Category:Stark Unlimited Leaders Category:Technopaths Category:Unknown Status - Ultron Timeline